


Eros off the Ice

by lashes_for_bats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom! Victor, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeouts, top! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashes_for_bats/pseuds/lashes_for_bats
Summary: ( ಠ◡ಠ ) We're all on the sin train together my friends.Victor and Yuuri's first time in the hotel after the Cup of China. Yuuri's still a bit nervous but he decides he likes the idea of him and Victor meeting as equals in the new place they're at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Will probably go over it a bit more once I get back home and have a decent connection/laptop again.

Yuuri thinks he’s going to die of a heart attack before they ever even reach the floor of his room in the hotel. They’re only now making their way back from the after party, where they spent too much time nibbling from different trays being walked around the room, Victor grabbing sometimes two glasses at a time from the servers as they passed, utterly unrepentant in the face of the grins and questioning looks being sent their way.

After a while Yuuri had grabbed his arm and maneuvered him from the room as Christophe gave them a good natured 'woo woo' in goodbye. The idea of Victor being tipsy tonight for some reason bothered him more than he wanted to think about. Now the two of them were alone in the elevator together, and if they weren’t touching, neither were they apart. Tension filled any space that remained.

Suddenly the doors came open, a tiny electronic chime sounding in arrival. As one they exited into the hall, Victor falling slightly behind to wrap an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“You know you should take extra time tonight to make sure you don’t have any really serious bruising after the fall you took on the ice.”

Yuuri swallows thickly, gives a curt nod in reply as he reaches in his pocket to find his wallet and retrieve his key. The door comes open and he awkwardly rushes in to give Victor room to follow him and close the door behind them.

“I-I don’t think I have anything to worry about. It wasn’t that bad, I just tripped a little when I over rotated.” He manages to get out as Victor comes up behind him, laying one hand gently on his shoulder, before it begins to slide down his chest. Just the gentle pressure of the pads of his fingers sliding over his collar bones to gently place the full weight of his palm against his breast bone, a gentle pull until Yuuri falls back a bit to rest against him. Against him Victor is warm, the jut of his chin against Yuuri’s shoulder is an unexpected discomfort as Victor leans down to inadvertently blow air in his ear as he whispers a slightly cheeky, half sincere sounding “Do you mind if I check for myself then?”

There’s a moment where he quibbles, stumbling back into a place of utter embarrassment long enough for the blood to reach his face, but just as suddenly the switch flips and he laughs. Because, hell, for him to have to ask permission, and then to go about it in such a ridiculous tone – half needling, not used to the idea that maybe this time _Yuuri_ would be the one to say ‘no’. He doesn’t know if he’s laughing more at the unexpectedness of the question or if its because he’s not used to the altitude of being on the even end of the scale, but either way Yuuri Katsuki decides he _likes_ it.

Turning against Victor, he feels the other man’s arm slide to encircle his back and press him close, in response he slides his own hand up between their bodies and gently grabs hold of Victor’s collar between forefingers and thumb before balling it in his fist, hoping that Victor hasn’t noticed his hand is only a little unsteady.

“Hmm, I suppose I could permit my coach to do such a thing.”

Victor gives a grin then, wide, boyish, and without further ado leans in and places their mouths together once more. Yuuri moves his hand up Victor’s back to spread his fingers up his neck to gently entangle themselves in the hair at the base of his neck. He lets his fingers gently rub in tiny circles, wrapping the strands around themselves before letting go to work up to the top of his skull and give a tiny, gleeful tap to the whorl there. Victor breaks their kiss long enough to give a drawn out whine of dissatisfaction.

“Yuuuuuurrriiii” he says. Grinning unrepentantly Yuuri reaches back up on tiptoe to press a half laughing kiss on the corner of Victor’s mouth as he turns his face away. “I guess it’s only natural that you’d want a bit of punishment for what I did in the carpark then.”

 “Do you think this is punishment?” and wraps both of his arms around Victor’s shoulders this time, bringing the two of them together, foreheads touching. He meant it to sound like a joke, a slightly sexy tease hopefully, but instead there’s a gravity to the question he hadn’t anticipated.

“With you?” Victor’s looking into his eyes through the fall or hair that’s slipped between them. “Never.”

He leans in and presses their lips together again and this time there’s a softness to the insistence of the motion and Yuuri finds himself parting his mouth just slightly as Victor’s tongue makes a gentle entrance past his teeth to tentatively touch his own. Yuuri feels a slight flush when he thinks that at 23 it’s a bit of an embarrassment to say that this is a first. He doesn’t know what he should do with his own mouth in response and holds himself a bit stiffly, but Victor is there, cradling his head gently in both of his hands, his thumbs stroking over and around the tops of temples and ears, before he pulls back, tilts Yuuri’s chin up. Then coming in close he gently tastes the inside of Yuuri’s mouth again, teasing him, alternating between gentle flicks and long sweet entangling motions until Yuuri is lured into the dance.

As they continue to kiss, Yuuri pulls Victor closer and takes a step backward. Breaking the kiss once more they simply look back at one another, neither quite able to keep from smiling.

 _Somehow I want to be the one,_  Yuuri thinks, _I want to be the one who …_

Stepping back Yuuri offers his hand to Victor to take. Their fingers gently entwine as Yuuri leads the way back to the bed in his room. He directs Victor to sit on the bed, which he does, eagerly, before turning his face up to look at Yuuri adoringly. His expression is warm and gentle, a building excitement is there, but also a touch of something Yuuri could almost call shyness. In response Yuuri places one knee up on the mattress and then another, straddling Victor and running his fingers through his hair, shifting until they’re both touching again. Yuuri takes another moment to savor how truly beautiful Victor is, before dipping his head down to resume their kissing.

Using his leverage Yuuri places both of his hands against Victor’s chest and presses him to lie down where Yuuri can lie atop him, supporting his weight mostly on his arms, fitting a leg neatly between the other mans. Victor gives a slightly scandalized noise of utter enjoyment.

“Is this Yuuri’s true ‘Eros’?” He grins arching one eyebrow up.

“Shut up,” he teases back, kissing him and running a hand inside Victors shirt collar. In response Victor runs a hand up the inside of his shirt, sliding ticklishly over his stomach, catching hold of the hem and pulling Yuuri’s shirt up and off, the static leaving his hair in slight disarray that’s easily forgotten as they come back together again. The tone between them shifting to a deeper, more urgent note.

Yuuri begins to return the favor, undoing the buttons on Victor’s shirt, his fingers made a bit clumsy from the sweat that’s beginning to accumulate on his palms in nervousness even as Victor’s own hands are reaching down to undo the loop on his belt, the button on his pants, the sound of his zipper being undone is obscenely loud in the confines of the tiny room. With Victor’s shirt off he can’t stop touching the other man. His skin isn’t nearly as soft as Yuuri thought it would be. Instead it’s hot and dry, a smattering of freckles dots the tops of his shoulders and Yuuri bends down to press his open mouth against them, wanting to swallow the constellations that lay on his love’s shoulder’s whole.

Victor is gently tracing the edge of one pectoral with his thumbs, before circling in to rub a firm touch against both his nipples. He pinches them together at the same time and Yuuri feels as if he can trace the searing line of nerves that connect all the way down his body from Victor’s fingers right to his groin. He bucks against him, rubbing his cock which has begun to swell uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants against Victor’s own and is pleased to find a similar response.

Sitting up Yuuri positions himself to lie next to Victor and begins to pull down trousers and underwear at once, first one foot and then the next catching on the back of the other to divest it of the shoes he had forgotten to remove upon entering his room. Victor stops in the middle of removing his own clothes to stop and stare at Yuuri’s suddenly exposed body.

It’s not like it’s the first time for either one of them, seeing each other like this – there was all that time in the onsen after all.  You wouldn’t have to be told that Victor was a gold metal athlete after seeing him in the water. Despite not having skated professionally for the better part of a year, his form is still perfect. There is nothing about Victor that is not divine to Yuuri, this he has acknowledged long ago, lying awake at night back in Hasetsu, replaying that first moment over and over again when he first saw Victor in the baths in his head, not daring to let hands stray beneath the covers for what it might mean. But to have Victor looking back at _him_ like this…

Victor rolls over to prop himself up on his side and he lets his eyes take their time in looking Yuuri over, his expression soft. His gaze returns to Yuuri’s face and for a moment it’s all he can do to hold the other’s expression. Yuuri can feel the heat in his face spreading down his neck to the top of his chest, but his gaze is steady and he thinks that if there’s any danger in the moment it’s that his heart might burst from happiness.

“You’re perfect” Victor says, just loudly enough in the space between them that it could only be overheard by them. Yuuri smiles back, a tiny expression, as he takes hold of Victor’s hand once again and gestures for him to lie back down next to Yuuri. Together the two of them get off Victor’s remaining clothes, kissing between movements.

At first Yuuri just places his hand on the top of Victor’s thigh, and he can feel the muscle there, firm and large, bunching beneath his touch. In response Victor’s own hand takes a more circuitous route. Reaching over he traces his fingers up Yuuri’s arm to cross his chest, down his stomach to rake fingers down through the hair there and encircle the base of his cock. Yuuri chokes a bit but keeps the kiss going, even as Victor is taking his other hand and guiding Yuuri’s into a similar position. Yuuri encircles his shaft with his hand and feels the firmness under the slight give of silken skin, a familiar and utterly foreign shape to him. Victor’s a bit wider around the base and middle than he is, but the thought is driven from his mind when Victor brings one thumb up to gently rub the underside of the tip of his cock. Yuuri breaks the kiss to press his head back against the matters, screwing his eyes shut tight.

“Ahh, _Victor_.” Pressing his shoulder closer to that of the older man’s he moves his own fist in response, building a gentle, steady rhythm even as they reach between them to entwine fingers with their free hands.

Yuuri can feel his whole body heating and jerking, in between kisses he pulls back to look at Victor, head flung back, his hair in a soft, restless halo around his head as he moves his face from side to side, biting his lip and making soft sounds of his own. Victor bucks up relentlessly into Yuuri’s fist while keeping time with his own movements with one frantic hand. Leaning over the other man Yuuri presses down on one shoulder, with his hand and forearm he keeps him pinned to the bed before slowing the pace of his stroking to a languorous movement. Victor gives a tiny whine and Yuuri laughs back softly as he presses a kiss to Victor’s brow, another to his mouth - already open in an entreaty for Yuuri to give him relief.

In an attempt to spur Yuuri into action Victor hastens his own pace, fisting Yuuri with a practiced determination and Yuuri leans into the pleasure such a movement calls up in him. It would be easy to lose himself in such a sensation. To let his head tip back, to let Victor crawl over him, a firm weight against his body that would be both shelter and command at once. And it’s tempting, it really is – but the idea of meeting Victor step by step, of being the one to drive Victor over the edge keeps him going with his languorous pace.

“Yuuri” Victor half gasps, a pleading note in his voice. In response Yuuri throws one leg over Victor’s hips and uses his new position to reach another hand down between them to gently cup his testicles and roll them close to Victor’s body. He pushes one fist down the length of Victor’s shaft, from tip to base, but before he can reach the end of the gesture he’s already repeating it with the other hand, creating a never ending tunnel of sensation for Victor to fall into and in response Victor lets go of him to grab Yuuri by both the shoulders, trying to steady himself as he bucks up into Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s breathing more heavily now, can hear the harsh sound of his own breaths over his hammering pulse. The sweat that’s been beading up over his temples, his neck, his chest, begins to collect and trickle down his body. He rides Victor’s movements, staying astride him, thigh against thigh, and then he’s leaning down, taking both of their shafts in hand and guiding them against each other. He catches a bit of blanket between his toes as he uses his leverage to move their bodies against each other, sweat slicking their movements.

Victor reaches down to grab him by the seat, fingers digging into the curve of flesh there, crushing their hips together. Yuuri uses his other arm to prop himself up, leaning his forearm next to Victor’s head, and leans down to kiss him deeply, tongue moving in and out of his coach’s mouth in an unconscious echo of their movements. Victor tries to squirm beneath him and Yuuri presses down with all of his weight, keeping the older man in place, giving him no room to move. When Victor tries to twist his head back and forth, Yuuri grabs his hair with his free hand and kisses him harshly, catching lip between teeth and softly _biting._

It’s all over before Yuuri can even register it, Victor is coming in warm spurts all over his belly and chest and quickly Yuuri pulls back a bit, takes himself in hand and moves frantically, wanting to be the one who, the one on Victor who –

And then he’s coming himself, half sitting, half lying next to Victor, he comes across his thighs, and just the sight of it, of Victor lying passively beneath him, eyes closed in acceptance, his expression one of perfect joy, is enough to make Yuuri groan and fall on top of him.

For a while they just lay there, sweaty, trying an dimly half succeeding in catching their breaths. After a minute Yuuri sits up a bit and looks down at Victor who's looking back up in return like Yuuri might be his new god. Victor opens his mouth, takes a breath to say something, and then closes it again, shaking his head, half laughing at his inability to say what both of them are thinking. That quiet declaration that hangs in the air between them both. In response Yuuri reached down and traces his jaw with one cupped hand, meets his eyes and gives response.

“Me too”, he answers.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the great joys of YOI is watching how these two learn to support one another and how much Yuuri is able to grow and change because of Victor's love and vice versa. I wanted to write a bit of PWP where Yuuri takes that strength and uses it to come into his own sexually, and where conversely Victor can take it and be with someone he trusts enough to surrender to. Writing penetration didn't seem quite fitting for these two at this stage, I wanted a sex act a bit more egalitarian than that, but hopefully there was enough of an exchange on the power dynamic to keep these two interesting.


End file.
